


What Happens In the Poseidon Cabin...

by wolfgirl121



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl121/pseuds/wolfgirl121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth gets sick, Percy gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In the Poseidon Cabin...

A/N This is my second fanfic. First was published to a friend's blog. It got some good comments. No, I will not give you the link. Please don't ask. This first chapter is Annabeth's POV. The second chapter is Percy's, the third Annabeth's... unless you're an idiot, you get it.

A few days after I turned nineteen, I woke up feeling gross. Not sick, exactly, but definitely nauseated and tired. And that was probably actually my fault. Percy had warned me it wasn’t a good idea to stay up until 3 a.m. working on architecture for Olympus now that it had finally been reopened. And that was after a super long day at camp, too.  
I decided to shrug it off. Nothing huge, right? And there were plenty of places around camp where I could get a shower and finish waking up.  
A sly grin slipped onto my face, even though I hadn’t meant for it to get there. There was a perfect place for me to shower- a secret place at Camp Half-Blood Percy and I discovered a little while back. We were pretty sure we’re the only ones that knew about it, including even Chiron.I think the only two people who ever used it, and since it was 6:00 in the morning, I knew it would be abandoned.  
Quickly, I grabbed a towel, as well as an orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of shorts, before heading to the sword arena. As expected, no one was there so early in the morning. No one was anywhere, really, except for some of the Apollo boys shooting baskets over on the courts.  
I slipped carefully over the sand that covered the floor of the arena and darted towards the far left corner of the arena. Kneeling down, I brushed a little bit of the sand off, exposing a loose wooden panel. This was immediately pried up, revealing a lock and keypad. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I typed in the password- Perseus. The lid of the place flipped open and I slipped inside, pulling down the lock and panel with me.  
I gazed around the room, smiling a little at the beauty of the room even though I’d seen it many times before. The walls were lined with niches, each occupied by a small god effigy. There were twelve large beds, all with tie-dye sheets and light blue canopies. And I was headed through a door, behind which, I already knew, was a bathroom made from porcelain and Celestial Bronze. The bathtub was enormous, but more like a swim than a bath. That’s why I was looking for a shower.  
I pulled off my neon owl pajamas and hung them on one of the hooks located next to the showers. I gently rubbed my bare stomach, hoping to settle the some of the nausea. It sort of worked, and I turned the warm water on, and cupped some into my hands and drank. It settled my stomach, and I started to think I might be alright- there was warm water coursing down my back, and all the steamy air was making me very relaxed.  
At least, until I puked in the shower.  
There was only a little bit, and I knew more was coming up, so I quickly threw myself out of the shower and ran to one of the toilets, knowing it was only moments before I vomited.  
Hugging the cool porcelain, I waited for the moment I knew with certainty would come. And come it did, for only a few moments later I felt the bile rise in her throat, and, although I tried my best to force it down, I was unsuccessful, and poured out what seemed to be the entire contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.  
The foul smell filled my nostrils, and I gagged before standing up and flushing, fighting the urge to retch again. My shower was still running, so I shakily climbed back inside and sat down, hugging my knees and letting the warm water stream over my body.  
I finished up my shower and reluctantly returned to the Athena cabin, feeling much improved but still tired. I curled up into my bed and fell asleep, alone in the cabin.


End file.
